1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of quantitatively determining 8-isoprostane.
2. Related Art
8-isoprostane is a prostaglandin-like compound formed by oxidation of phospholipid contained in cell membrane or lipoprotein by means of free radicals. Oxidative stress in vivo can be noninvasively evaluated by measuring 8-isoprostane contained in a biological sample such as urine or serum. A kit for measuring 8-isoprostane by an immunoassay is also commercially available.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-157119 describes a technique related to an immunoassay for 8-isoprostane.
WO 2008/065895 describes a technique related to analysis of 8-isoprostane by an LC-MS/MS method.